lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
What Kate Did audio commentary
---- Episode: - Hosts: Paul Edwards, Evangeline Lily and Michael Bonvillain Key: (?)--Unknown spelling Ununderstandable--Place after a word/words that are hard to hear Commentary EDWARDS: I had this idea for a fire. LILY Wait, first introduce yourself. EDWARDS: I'm Paul. Edwards. LILY: What did you do on this show? EDWARDS: I directed this episode. LILY: Good. BONVILLAIN: And you are? LILY: I'm Evangeline Lily and I play Kate in "What Kate Did." EDWARDS: Look at those guy's guns. He's built. LILY: And you are? BONVILLAIN: Mike Bonvillain, and I shot this show. LILY: As the DOP. BONVILLAIN: For Pa-ool. EDWARDS: Pa-ool BONVILLAIN: I carried him. laughter LILY: Nice. I think that Daniel has bigger boobs than me. EDWARDS: Daniel's a well-cut man, look at that. BONVILLAIN: If I was gonna go that way... LILY: What are talking about, if? EDWARDS: Jorge's going there. BONVILLAIN: He's Ununderstandable LILY: So Paul, we're gonna leave this up to you- EDWARDS: She cannot make a bad shot. It's just amazing. BONVILLAIN: It's the surf break to point out. EDWARDS: Always show the water. BONVILLAIN: Wally's Reef. EDWARDS: Show the water. LILY: I've gotten my butt kicked on those waves a few times. BONVILLAIN: Have you been out there Ununderstandable? LILY: I've been past the cove. BONVILLAIN: Yeah. That's so hard, that place. EDWARDS: I love her. LILY: Poor Josh, for this entire episode, lay there on a bed and moaned for like ten days of filming. BONVILLAIN: Poor us. LILY: When he finally got up he was so thrilled to be able say some lines. Steven Laporte does such a great job of wounds and all that kind of stuff. BONVILLAIN: He loves it. He's macabre. LILY: Such a good job. EDWARDS: Now do you think that was his original reading or did they ADR? I think it was the original reading. LILY: I think he had to ADR that stuff, I remember talking to him about this episode and he was devastated. EDWARDS (overlapping): Really? So he had to make it more subtle? Yeah. It was just a Ununderstandable BONVILLAIN: He did it so many times, I mean... LILY: And the weird thing about ADRing a scene like this is that we're inside a soundstage. EDWARDS: Right, though I think it was more for the- LILY: The read? EDWARDS: How the read was, yeah, exactly. Now this is Evie in a tree, this is not on a stage. BONVILLAIN: She's actually kind of a monkey. EDWARDS: Actually, monkeygirl in the tree sliding down for real. LILY: Which has become Pa-ool's nickname for me. EDWARDS: Yes. LILY: Monkeygirl. EDWARDS: No wires, no nothing, this is the real deal. And actually when she turns around it's a real horse. LILY: It's not the stuffed horse that we used for the other scene. Like the stuffed polar bear that they threw at us in the pilot. EDWARDS: And this was all morning. Now this was an incredible horse, an untrained horse. The only black horse in Hawaii. BONVILLAIN: It was dyed with about a hundred and something things of Ununderstandable, wasn't it? Black dye? LILY: Yeah, yeah. EDWARDS: And what I said about Yunjin not taking a bad close-up? Same with Evie. LILY: So this- EDWARDS: Lighter training. LILY: Yeah, lighter training, Paul had to teach me how to one-handed open a Zippo. That was, uh, something--what did you tell me, Paul? Every kid in- EDWARDS: In America should be doing this soon, I don't know if it happened or not but with that trick--I learned that trick as a 13-year-old watching television. LILY: When they first told me about my episode, Paul came up to me and said "Alright! Are you ready? First thing you gotta learn is how to open a Zippo with one hand. The second thing you gotta learn is how to ride a motorcycle." EDWARDS: Now this guy was cast--he was basically the only choice. But you know those commercials where they go "Come to Texas, it's a whole 'nother place"? He's the voice. LILY: Great shot. I love the way they pass. BONVILLAIN: Kim Spencer did all these lights for his--this was not a kitchen. LILY: There's your name Paul. EDWARDS: Sounds like a hairdresser. BONVILLAIN: Pa-ool. Call everyone the wrong- LILY: Directed by Paul Edwards. For those people watching right now who don't know, Paul Edwards is our camera operator full-time and this is his very first time directing. EDWARDS: This show. LILY: This show, this is the show that was his very first experience as a director, and he- EDWARDS: Wasn't. LILY: And he, without being gratuitous, was brilliant. EDWARDS: Well, bless you, they gave me another one. LILY: Hopefully not my next one. EDWARDS: I don't know. That was a source of great consternation. LILY: "More vulnerability!" EDWARDS: "More vulnerable!" BONVILLAIN: "More vulnerable!" I'll be standing over here. EDWARDS: Yes, my yelled out direction, vulnerability. There you go, rip the hand away. A continuing theme you'll notice throughout this episode is Evie's ripping her hand away. I wanted to make a point of that. LILY: This was such a fun scene to be able to do because I had to learn to ride a motorcycle for this scene. The best part of my job is all things I have to learn to do for my job. I, uh...And it wasn't a kickstart bike, I was faking that part. BONVILLAIN: And it wasn't even running right now. We pushed it out. LILY: I know, I know! BONVILLAIN: Because it was, why? Because it was- LILY: Because we were too close, we were so close I would have run over the cameras. This one was really running. But when it was close-up we had somebody running behind the bike pushing me out of there! BONVILLAIN: So that's interactive lighting, that's the cutout we did at the beach, and then you have the flames coming out. And we were sitting in your car listening to classical music- progress